


Subject #16

by The_Debstar_Yay



Series: A File Cabinet, Found in Hydra. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Original Character(s), more like an origin story/ description of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Debstar_Yay/pseuds/The_Debstar_Yay
Summary: Name: Ivashova Ioanna (No last name found)Alias: The RavenIdentification Number: 16





	Subject #16

# Subject #16

Birth Name: Ivashova Ioanna (No last name found)  
Alias(es): Raven  
*Relation(s): N/A  
Place Of Origin: Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia  
Obtained By: Agent #26 Normond Belinks  
Obtained with: Diamond (see file #17)  
Circumstances Obtained In: Trade of two (2) pre-trained but uncleansable girls for a year of Winter Soldier (see file #1) training their operatives.  
Birth Language: Russain  
Learned Languages**: English, Spanish, French, German, Finnish, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Mandarin, Arabic, Czech  
Leaning ability (1-50): 50  
Physical ability (1-40): 24  
Mental ability (1-80): 68  
Mutant: _~~Yes~~_ No  
Inhuman: Yes _~~No~~_  
Inherent abilities: Slight ability to alter physical appearance; seems to focus in pigmentation and facial bone structure  
Pre-Modified: Yes _~~No~~_  
Modified Post-Containment: _~~Yes~~_ No  
Modifications: Implanted Neurological Connection to Internet  
Possible Malfunctions: Short (small shock in brain, comatose for one ((1)) month)  
Assigned Fix Bay Number: #12  
Place of Containment: Cyrogenetic Chamber #9  
Status: 7/25/10 Frozen  
***Current Handler(s): Agent #643  
****Past Handler(s): Agent #587 Agent #529 Agent #435 Agent #412 Agent #347 Agent #278 Agent #257 Agent #167 Agent #96 Agent #26  
Flight Risk (1-10): 6  
Return Priority (1-35): 27  
Procedures for Return: Track via connection to servers until capture is possible. If connection drops, assume subject dead unless EMP is used  
Notes: Being unfrozen in two (2) weeks for Mission #92

*Anyone the Subject may have any fondness for, may not only include family.  
**In order learned  
***If in Permanent Containment, Guards' names.  
****If none, last person the Subject was with before Obtained

**Author's Note:**

> This is an avenger world oc I made a while ago but have been sorta 'fleshing out' for a while. This "form" is mainly so my friend gets a better idea of how much she has expanded in the last few years C:


End file.
